dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Flame Shower Breath
& & & & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Crimson Scream Evil Flame Fire Breath Ill Flash Gigantic Flame Super Breath Symphonic Destruction' }} is an attack Innocent Buu inherited from the absorbed Grand Supreme Kai. Grand Supreme Kai was the first user of this technique, as seen during a flashback in the episode "End of Earth" when he used it against Ultra Buu. Overview First, the user inhales a large amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. The user can also utilize the inhale portion of the technique to pull enemies towards them which Majin Buu utilizes to swallow enemies and people he has turned into food and sweets with his Transfiguration Beam. Usage When used by Grand Supreme Kai, his breath cuts Buu into squares and causes him to explode. Variations *'Super Breath' - A smaller version that can be used to knock a group of people over, as seen when Good Buu used it in Dragon Ball GT. *'Grand Supreme Divide' - Grand Supreme Kai's version of the technique which cuts the opponent into squares that then explode. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where it appears as his Super Attack. **'Supreme Kai's Hyper Dance' - A team attack performed by the Supreme Kais of Universe 7. First Shin immobilizes the opponent with Telekinesis then both Grand Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai attack with Grand Supreme Divide and Sacred Light Bullet respectively, followed by North Supreme Kai's God Shock Flash, and finishes with South Supreme Kai's Mighty Powerful God Shockwave. A Super Attack performed by Shin, Grand Supreme Kai, West Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, and South Supreme Kai in Dokkan Battle. * Daizenshuu 7, 1996 - Evil Buu also used this attack (or the Super Breath) to deflect Good Buu's Transfiguration Beam back at him. Video Game Appearances The technique appears in several fighting games. In the ''Butōden'' series, Majin Buu's version is called Majin Breath, while Super Buu's version is called Evil Breath. Majin Buu uses this technique during his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. It is called in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, Hell Bliss in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series (in Supersonic Warriors 2, "Innocence Cannon" is the name of Majin Buu's Continuous Energy Bullets technique), and Hazard Breath in Super Dragon Ball Z. Grand Supreme Kai's and Innocent Buu version is called in Dragon Ball Heroes. The technique was named Flame Shower Breath in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the version used by Majin Buu/Good Buu is called Flame Shower Breath while the version used by Grand Supreme Kai is called Grand Supreme Divide which is based upon its use against Huge Buu. Additionally Grand Supreme Divide is used by Grand Supreme Kai together with West Supreme Kai's Sacred Light Bullet after Shin immobilizes the opponent with Telekinesis as part of the Supreme Kais' team attack Supreme Kai's Hyper Dance. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Innocence Breath and is one of Majin Buu's Ultimate Skills. This skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 40: "Stop Beerus' Destruction". In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Buu Press and is Majin Buu's Air Ultimate Combo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Innocence Breath returns as one of Majin Buu's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Majin Buu's Training. In Jump Force', it appears as one of Majin Buu (Good)'s abilities which can be purchased for the player avatar to equip for the price of 3000 Gold. The technique allows the user to inhale to pull the enemy towards them or to blow a gust of wind. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Mouth techniques